colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions
Versions =Stable= 0.6.3 is the recommended for install version. You can always find the Lates Stable Release at SourceForge.net Stable versions are well tested and released only when they are ready for the general user. =Testing= 0.6.4 is in testing and should be the last release before 0.7.1 Henry Nestler is hosting 0.6.4 for testing. Testing is for testing the next Stable release of colinux. This may or may not include an installer. This is for testers and developers and should not be used by the general user. =Development= Development is for Developer and Bleeding edge testing. If you need a lot of help running colinux this is not for you. Dan Aloni Dan is the Master-Maintainer and releases builds for developers and testing. George P Boutwell 0.7.1 will become the next testing and stable release. George is merging patches from the other developers as well as maintaining the stable tree. A link will be posted when the Tree is ready. Henry Nestler Henry is working on 0.7.1 Plus. Builds are for testing his patches. This will not be the next stable tree. nlucas's 0.7.1 This build has support for Frame buffering but will be slow to make it into the testing branch. Frame Buffering allows the X windows server to run on colinux. Links are died, I uploaded his files from a backup of my build. http://www.henrynestler.com/colinux/testing/nlucas-2.6.11/ The screens (made by Nuno) are also available: http://www.henrynestler.com/colinux/testing/nlucas-2.6.11/20050805/screens/ Please grep for "new cocon and cofb implementation" in colinux-devel list, this starts here: http://sourceforge.net/mailarchive/message.php?msg_id=12577799 =History= February 06, 2006: Version 0.6.3 was released. I'd like to express my gratitude to George P Boutwell and Henry Nestler for keep the maintenance of the stable branch going. - Dan February 05, 2005: Released 0.6.2. This released is based on the 2.6.x kernel, and not guaranteed to work out-of-the-box with Gentoo root file systems that are based on the 2.4.x kernel. Consider the Wiki when upgrading. - Dan January 08, 2005: The beta version of coLinux based on the 2.6.x kernel is still under development. We are working out some issues, so stayed tuned. Henry Nestler is kindly providing auto-built binaries of the latest coLinux from source control. You can get them at his site. - Dan May 29, 2004: Released 0.6.1. Please read the posted release notes. - Dan May 12, 2004: Due to requests I've opened a users mailing list, in order to let the developers' mailing list focus more on development. - Dan March 25, 2004: coLinux 0.6.0 was released. Please read the ChangeLog. - Dan February 27, 2004: Please read my post regarding snapshots, and browse the new Wiki Site. - Dan February 25, 2004: coLinux 0.5.4 was released. Please read the ChangeLog. - Dan February 14, 2004: coLinux 0.5.3 was released. Please read the ChangeLog. - Dan February 13, 2004: Latest version of coLinux is 0.5.3-pre2. I've updated the status page and added an FAQ section. - Dan February 2, 2004: After the first binary release of coLinux in the last weekend, some people succeeded running it, other people did not. We are currently working on finding the bug that causes the reported crashes. We are glad to report that others managed to run coLinux successfully without any crash. Please read the development mailing list for latest development information. - Dan